


IFHY

by deadfetus4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, davekat - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mlm, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfetus4/pseuds/deadfetus4
Summary: A Davekat fanfiction where Karkat hides his feelings from Dave. Dave teaches him to be more open about himself, which leads to something terribly obvious.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	IFHY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written in a while! So I apologize for being so rusty. I hope you still enjoy! :3c

He hated him.  
“He”, meaning Karkat Vantas, and “him” meaning the annoying Dave Strider. He glared at him from across the classroom. It was almost like he was burning the back of his head, and he wish he could. It’s almost like Dave didn’t notice him glaring, until he turned around. Karkat then rolled his eyes and turned away to look at his paper. Dave turns back and looks to the person next to him.

“Hey, what’s his deal?” Dave whispers.  
“Who? Oh, Karkat? Is he staring at you again?” Terezi responds, snickering.  
“Yes, he is, and he rolled his eyes at me too.”  
“Don’t take it personal, pretty boy, he probably just finds you annoying.”  
Dave scoffed, “How am I not going to take it personal?”  
Terezi shrugged.  
“Whatever, I’m gonna see what’s up myself.”

The bell rings and Dave gets up, grabbing his stuff and walking out. He waits by the door. Both Terezi and Karkat walk out, Dave stops them.  
“I’ll talk to you later.” Karkat said to Terezi, walking away from the two. 

“There he goes…” Terezi grins.  
Dave sighs and walks towards Karkat’s direction, leaving Terezi behind.  
“Why must the blind girl be alone!” She jokingly whined.

Karkat looks behind him and sees Dave walking to him. He sighed and put his ear buds in, hoping the music can drown out that god awful voice. Hell, did we ever mention why Karkat hates Dave so much? It’s almost a mystery. Dave catches up and walks alongside him.  
It’s awkward,

“So uhm, whatcha listening to?” He asks.  
No response.  
“Can I recommend some bands?”  
No response.  
“What mu- “  
“Are you actually stupid?! I can’t hear you!” Karkat finally responds, snapping.  
“God finally you talk to me, I was starting to worry you hate me.”  
“I do.”  
“What?”  
Karkat rolls his eyes, “You heard me.”  
Dave looked baffled; he stutters.  
“I-Is there a reason why?”  
Karkat raises an eyebrow. Can it be more obvious?

Now, let’s go back.

It was first when Terezi started hanging out with Dave. She was gone most of the time during lunch, until she brings him to the table. At first, Karkat didn’t seem to mind nor care for Dave. He’d talk about his stupid stories, music, and jokes, while Karkat either read or listen to music. One other person didn’t like him, and It was Gamzee. It was something about Dave disrespecting his beliefs. It was until later Dave started talking to Karkat. Karkat started off by criticizing and judging Dave, and he started with making fun of him back. It was back and forth of arguing and snarky comments. Karkat then started to like him., and he can feel Dave liking him back.

Karkat felt like if he convinced himself to hate Dave, both of their feelings would go away. Then, he didn’t have to worry about another relationship. 

It’s like he never got with his crushes anyways.

And now, Karkat walks away from Dave with no explanation whatsoever. He heads towards his next class, leaving Dave standing alone. He felt confused, and well, upset.

Someone needs to learn how to open up.


End file.
